fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher
|-|Bill Cipher= |-|Weirdmageddon= Statistics Name: Bill Cipher (Although his true name is unknown as he states "Bill Cipher" is just a dimensional username) [https://fictionmayhem.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 11-A | High 3-A | At least Low 2-C | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Origin: Gravity Falls Age: At least one trillion years old Gender: Unknown, as his dimension has over 14 billion different genders Classifications: Dream Demon, Equilateral Triangle Summary Over 1 trillion years ago, Bill was a second dimensional being. After getting tired of the flat minds, flat homes and flat dreams, he destroyed his home dimension along with everyone inside it. He then went into hiding in the Nightmare Realm where he terrorized people for billions of years. Eventually, his dimension started to decay so he wanted a new, stable dimension. Eventually, he met a man named Stanford Pines who summoned him in a desperate attempt to discover the secrets of the universe. Working together and accomplishing many things, they built a portal that opens a gateway between Stanford's world and Bill's world. After realizing Bill's intentions, Stanford shut down the device. Bill didn't obtain his physical form until 30 years later where he tricked Mabel into giving him the dimensional rift. This started a one week event known as "Weirdmageddon". However, he couldn't spread his weirdness outside of GF. So, he tried to force Stanford until telling him the equation. However, he was eventually defeated with the sacrifice of Stanley. However, many evidence such as his incantation and the fact that Stanley's memory returned hints at the fact that Bill might still be alive. Credits Contributors: [https://fictionmayhem.wikia.com/wiki/User:031nch22 031nch22 ] for the profile'', Night Biologist' for improvement of the Layout 'Themes' Noticeable Feats 'Pre-Liberation Bill: To begin with, Pre-Liberation Bill is clearly '''Plane level as noted that he himself was in the second dimension and was affected by it's restrictions. And based on the description of the place, we indeed know it's the second dimension rather than a parallel universe (Flat minds, flat home, flat dreams). However, it should be noted that Bill should be a rather strong 11-A as he was capable of destroying the second dimension (Description of the second dimension and Bill destroying it featured in the link above). Next up: 'Dreamscape Bill: ' Dreamscape Bill looks down upon humans who are bounded by time ultimately implying that he himself is unbound by time. This would make Bill Cipher High Universal thus considering this would make Dreamscape Bill a fourth dimensional being. But there's more Bill Cipher, in his dreamscape form mind you, was stated to be slightly stronger than The Time Baby. The Time Baby can devour time, which would further justify the High Universal rating. 'Restricted Bill:' Restricted Bill is the Bill that appears in Weirdmageddon Parts 1, 2, and 3. Restricted Bill is capable of causing the dimensional rift which could destroy the fabric of existence, which is by default Universal+, thus making Bill Cipher Universal+ in his restricted state. 'Unrestricted Bill:' To begin with, Bill is outright stated to be a threat to the multiversewhich is confirmed to have an infinite amount of universes. This would grant him a Multiversal+ (or 2-A) tier, but there's more. Bill Cipher is stated to be a threat to the multiverse which is stated to contain 5 mathematical dimensions. 'Durability' 'Pre-Liberation Bill:' To begin, Pre-Liberation Bill was capable of surviving the destruction of the second dimension, which would just give him Plane level durability, sure, but impressive durability considering he's only 2D. 'Dreamscape Bill:' Bill's Mindscape form hasn't shown a lot of noticable feats, however he was capable of tanking hits from fully realized Dipper, Mabel, and Soos who's power is implied to be comparable to his. This would thus likely grant him High Universal Durability. 'Restricted Bill:' But you know who does though? That's right, Restricted Bill. Restricted Bill was seemingly unafraid of the potential collapse of the fabric of existence, this would thus imply that Restricted Bill could likely survive the destruction of the fabric of existence which would grant him Universal+ durability. 'Unrestricted Bill:' Unrestricted Bill should logically be able to survive the destruction of the multiverse since he's deemed a threat to the multiverse. Considering the fact that the multiversal destruction ranges from infinite 4D to 5D. Bill's durability while in his unrestricted physical form should be rated as such. Speed 'Pre-Liberation Bill:' Being a 2'nd dimensional character means that Pre-Liberation Bill is outright incapable of 3D movement and thus he has no speed. 'Dreamscape Bill:' Dreamscape Bill is described as not being bound by the "opprsesive tyranny of time", which means he is unbound by time and is thus immesurable in speed. 'Restricted Bill:' Scales to Dreamscape Bill, and thus would logically be immesurable in speed as well. 'Unrestricted Bill:' By himself he's immesurable scaling to Dreamscape Bill, however he does gain Nigh-Omnipresence throughout space and time via the nightmare realm, as the nightmare realm is a space that connects to all the infinite universes within the Gravity Falls Multiverse Powers and Abilities To begin with, it's unknown if Pre-Liberation Bill has any noticable haxes, so it's likely his haxes are listed as unknown. As for the rest... oh boy Regeneration (Low High) *'Regenerated from his arms and legs' Immortality (Types 1 and 4) *[https://youtu.be/E-uBuVQOulA?t=1m46s Cannot die out of old age] *[https://youtu.be/UlhvDQSFHQw?t=15s Can return to life via the help from Axolotl] Resurection *'Can be resurrected by the Axolotl via an incantation' Non-Corporeal ''' *Stated to be a being of pure energy' '''Teleportation ' *'Could teleport in and out of minds' Shapeshifting ''' *Capable of turning into Soos' '''Body Control ' *'Capable of making Mabel look hideous' Telekinesis ' '''Transmutation ' *Capable of Making Mabel look hideous' '''Pyrokinesis ' *'Capable of creating fire. Can manipulate the intensaties of that fire as well' Reality Warping ''' *States that they can do whatever they can imagine. Considering the fact that Dreamscape Bill is High Universal via the reasons noticed above, and the fact that Stanley states that can do whatever they can imagine, it's likely that Bill's reality warping can extend to a high Universal level of power as well''' Time Manipulation ''' *Could slow down or outright stop time ' '''Inter-Universal Travel ' *'Capable of projecting himself into our thoughts through the mindscape ' Gravity manipulation ''' *Could turn the entire world upside down' '''Creation ' *'Could create objects out of nothing. More detailed creation abilities explained here' Biological Manipulation ''' *Could make Mabel look hideous' '''Light Manipulation ' *'Could project light onto Dipper' Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement ''' *Even when Bill Cipher has not made a deal with someone, he is capable of entering their dreams' '''Cross-Univeral Awareness ' *'Could see into other universes' Illusion Creation ' *'Could create multiple illusions when he's in someone's dreams, like the dimensional rift Intangibility ''' *Incapable of being attacked by Mabel' '''Energy Projection ' *'Could shoot lasers' Flight (Levitation) *'Capable of flying/levitating' Size Manipulation *'Capable of becoming huge' Telepathy ''' *Capable of knowing what you're thinking of' '''Fourth Wall Awareness ' *'Can contact people via reddit' Elongation ''' *Capable of stretching his body parts to great lengths' '''Portal Creation ' *'Can create portals' Cloning/Duplication *'Can create multiple versions of himself' Energy Manipulation (Electricity) *'Can generate electricity' Apportation ''' *Can teleport' '''Shadow Manipulation ' *'Can stalk Dipper as a shadow' Precognition ''' *Capable of predicting future events such as the destruction of the Gideon bot and Gideon going to jail' '''Astral Projection ' *'Capable of projecting himself into our thoughts' Time Travel ''' *Capable of contacting Blendin Blandin who lives in the future in order to make a deal with him as that's how he possesed him''' Technology Manipulation ''' *Capable of leaving hints and codes throughout the game "Rumble's Revenge" ' '''Text Manipulation ' *'Drew self potraits in people's geometry textbook' Mathematics Manipulation ''' *One alternate version of himself vomited prime numbers out of his mouth' '''Data Manipulation ' *'Can plant predictive programming of false flag attacks in the media' Vocal Manipulation ''' *Capable of transitioning into his "scary" voice anytime' '''Resistance to Madness Inducement' *'Called Fiddleford's mind weak . One dip in the nightmare realm drove Fiddleford insane, whereas Bill Cipher existed in the nightmare realm for one trillion years' Enhanced Sight *'States that each image of him acts as a peephole' Statistics Amplification ''' *States that the more he knows, the more power he gets. Every minute his powers grow stronger' '''Clairvoyance ' * Could know about Stanley Pines via supernatural means All-Time Sense * Stated that "I CAN ALSO SEE THAT THERE ARE INFINITE ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF ME IN INFINITE ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION WITH INFINITE VARIATION! ONE OF THEM ANSWERED BY VOMITING A STREAM OF BLOOD AND PRIME NUMBERS OUT OF HIS THIRD MOUTH!" Berserk Mode and Rage Power ''' * [https://youtu.be/9YuiKjp-GYU?t=14m55s '''Via his red enraged state] These specific abilities are ONLY possible if Bill makes a deal with someone: Soul Manipulation ''' *Could pull Dipper's soul right out of his body. Should also double as Type 6 immortality''' Possession ''' *Could posses Dipper' '''Beserk Mode and Rage Power ' *'Via his red enraged state' *'Should have all of the previous abilities mentioned within the Dreamscape Bill abilities, but on a vastly higher scale (Examples will be shown in Important notes)' Madness Inducement ' *'Can induce madness via Weirdness Bubbles Matter Manipulation ''' *States that he can control matter' '''Spatial Manipulation ' *'States that he controls space' '''Immortality (''Types 1 , 3 , 4, and 9) Weather Manipulation ''' *Can create storm clouds and lightning' '''Forcefield Creation ' *'Could create a forcefeild to keep his eye from being harmed from an attack by Dipper' Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR ''' *Created Mabelland and can trap people in there' '''Life Manipulation ' *'Can create Life in Weirdmageddon' *'More Specifically Life Creation and Inducement' Duplication ''' *Can duplicate his arms during combat' '''Summoning ' *'Could bring his buddies with him to the third dimension' Wish Granting ''' *Could give Stanley "money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own galaxy" if he let him go, among likely other things' *'This would also constitute as Power Bestowal as he could grant Stanley infinite power.' '''Higher Dimensional Manipulation ' *'The dimensional rift could destroy the fabric of existence' Large Size ''' *His 3D form can sit on a throne full of petrified humans' '''Animal Manipulation ' *'The things in Mabelland were secretly Bugs' Brodway Force ''' *Could make Gideon Dance for all eternity' '''Law Manipulation ' *'Capable of rewriting the "whole system" . ' Physics Manipulation ' *'The "system" included the laws of physics. (Link above) Causality Manipulation ' *'The "system" also included cause and effect. (Link above) Acausality *'Should logically be unaffected by him potentially rewriting "the whole system"' Petrification ''' *Could turn people into stone or gold' '''Death Manipulation/Inducement' * Implied that, had Stanley disguised and Stanford not interviened, either Dipper or Mabel would've died just by Bill flicking his finger ' '''Probability Manipulation ' * [https://youtu.be/IZ0YaWMeTD8?t=104 '''Created Mabelland], where even stone skips are perfect Intelligence Bill has demonstrated vastly superhuman levels of intellect. *Bill has been stated to know the secrets of the universe, as well as being capable of seeing into the future, not to mention Bill has stated that every image of him acts as a peephole Weakness *Is a plane level being and has to resort to destroying the entire second dimension to be unaffected by the second dimension's restrictions *Has to access a dimensional rift in order to enter the third dimension, Weak to Existence Erasure *Can't spread his weirdness outside of Gravity Falls *None notable, as he hasn't demonstrated anything within this form Important Notes *The reason why we know Bill's restricted weirdmageddon abilities are stronger than Bill's mindscape abilities are shown as Bill's size manipulation increases from being several times taller than a human to dwarfing the size of a building and for his unrestricted state could surpass the size of a galaxy. *Bill's reality warping is increased from a vague "you can do whatever you can imagine" to being able to destroy the fabric of existence. Finally, we know his restricted weirmageddon abilities are stronger via his regeneration being increased to low-godly via regenerating into a physical form which doesn't even exist according to Bill. As such, every single one of Bill's pervious abilities should be upgraded when he gains his physical form. Wallpapers Gravity-Falls-Bill-Cipher-Wallpaper-6.jpg 39050.jpg Bill-cipher-wallpapers-1920x1080-for-macbook-WTG200129593.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration User Category:Immortal Being Category:Resurrector Category:Teleportation Category:Shapeshifter Category:Body Control user Category:Telekinetic User Category:Transmutator Category:Pyrokenesis Category:Reality Warper Category:Time Manipulator Category:Inter-Universal Traveler Category:Gravity Manipulator Category:Creation User Category:Biological Manipulator Category:Light Manipulator Category:Dream Manipulator and Nightmare Inducer Category:Cross-Universal Awareness User Category:Illusion Creator Category:Intangible Category:Energy Projector Category:Respect Threads Category:Flight/Levitator Category:Size Manipulator Category:Telepathy User Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Elongator Category:Portal Creator Category:Cloning User Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Apportater Category:Shadow Manipulator Category:Precognitive user Category:Astral Projector Category:Time Traveler Category:Technology Manipulator Category:Text Manipulator Category:Math Manipulator Category:Data Manipulator Category:Vocal Manipulator Category:Resistance to Mind manipulation Category:Enhanced Sight users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Existent Physiology Users Category:Clairvoyance users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Possession Category:Madness Inducement Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Forcefield Creators Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:BFR users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Wish Granters Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulators Category:Mind Control Users Category:Tall characters Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Brodway Force Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausality Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Nigh-Omniscent Category:Tier 1 Category:Vastly Superhuman Intelligence